This invention relates to a method and apparatus for short-messaging in a communication network. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved method for short-messaging which allows for a service that is adaptable to different communication networks and complies with accepted standards in the industry. The system utilizes a unique message format that allows for improved short-messaging service and short-messaging service-based information retrieval.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of short-messaging and is described with specific reference to the personal handyphone system (PHS), it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may have application in other wireless and wireline networks which are compatible with the described message format.
By way of background, the PHS is a wireless system which has been deployed in Japan and other countries such as Thailand, China, Taiwan, . . . etc. The PHS system is built on existing wireline public network by using ISDN signaling (a subset of Q.931 and Q.932 messages).
Because the PHS system is implemented in different environments in different countries, a short-messaging service that is adaptable to such different environments is desired. In this regard, it is desirable that a short-messaging service meet the ITU-T standards and provide seamless operation between country borders.
For example, user-to-user information (UUI) elements may have a format generally defined by ITU-T recommendation Q.931 and RCR STD-28 (both of which are incorporated herein by reference), as illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, the UUI format is eight (8) bits in width and may have a maximum length of 131 octets or bytes. A user-to-user information (UUI) element identifier 12, a user-to-user content length 14, a protocol identifier 16 and user information 18 are part of the content of the UUI 20. However, no known short-messaging services meet the above stated objectives and complies with the relevant standards, in terms of User-to-User Signaling which carries User-to-User information (UUI) shown in FIG. 1, and in terms of flexibility and SMS-based service completeness.
The present invention contemplates an improved short-messaging service system that resolve the above-referenced objectives and others.